An Unusual
This is Chapter 7 to Angel: City of Fear Chapter 8 is: A new Contact ta help Summary In a uuniverse set in where Angel the TV series season 6 through whatever in-comic form; Wesley makes an unexpected move...in the afterlife....AND before the afterlife. Story Wesley is in the suit he had died in, from going out and killing a god of magic. He had enough of this. Something had to be changed. The rest that was going to be changed is not planned. Wesley just left it for the universe to decide what may happen after this interaction. The room is large, big with the hallway glowing white. Here, he faces the two new gods who answer (In replacement for the two who had died about five years ago) questions by mortals. “Do you realize what Angel Investigations is meant for?” Wesley asks the two gods. The gods frown upon his comment. “You are a spirit,” The first god said. “We cannot interfere with prophecies. Los Angeles will not return to Earth in some years.”’ Wesley’s hands curl up into balls. “Screw the Prophecies!” Wesley then said, his fury is bigger than a walnut. He clearly has has had enough of this. “We help the helpless. Not millions of helpless people or helpless demons; choose somebody else to clean your mess! There are people out there who would gladly do it. But Angel Investigations..” The two gods were not impressed by his lash. “We have been doing nothing but participating in a war against wolfman&Hart.“ Wesley shook a finger. “We are supposed to be helping the helpless; A castophy could be a reasonable atonement but it has gone too far. Too far...true that Cordelia’s a genuine higher power, I am dead, and Angel is out there cleaning up your rotten mess, Lorne is keeping reality in balance...And you know what I am doing?” The second god huffs. “Appealing to us.” Wesley laughs. “‘No.” Wesley said. "Guess again." A third god came running down the hallway shouting, "The Scourge event is being changed!" The two gods faced Wesley. “I’m sending my memories to my past.." Wesley said, in a cryptic way. He rus his knuckles making them crack as well. ".And..That half-werewolf kid; Demonic...Doyle's old enemy named Dean Dexter now can chase him.” The god’s jaw drops. “What the hell did you do?” The first god furiously asks. "You have no idea what measures have been broken!" The scene briefly shows the crew, before the suicide mission, doing a demon spell. “Are you sure about this, Wes?” Gunn asks, a little unsure about this spell. Wesley looks over his shoulder. “This will protect us until they take off the gloves.” Wesley said, returning to the spell. It was hope they could only rely on at best. “What gloves?” Lorne is more surprised about the mention of gloves than anyone. “I would like to know where they got all-mighty-protected gloves from.” Spike drops in a dragon claw. “Probably from the bloody wizard store,” Spike said, then adds. “Always hated that shop.” “I lied; For their own good.” Wesley explains. “By letting Doyle live; All these prophecies are gone. Kaput. I did always want to meet this irish fellow in person. Looks like I will meet him after all.” The first god summons a power in his hand. “A Rogue Demon Hunter, once a watcher, has now defied what we have been foretold to happen?” Wesley smiles. “Not a rogue demon hunter, you are mistaken.” Wesley corrects him. “I am a wizard.” The gods grew mad at him. “Oh, about time I go.” Wesley is fading. “Try shooting at me. You...big...high cowards!” The two gods shot at the transparent ghost...but they missed their target.